


Port in the Storm

by angelskuuipo



Series: Storm!Verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Early Work, GFY, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander ponders his unlikely relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written especially for the LJ community, fall_for_sx. AU Season 6 of Buffy. My very first, full-on slash attempt. I’ve read so much Spander lately that my muse took notice and forced me to write this. Thanks be to Gabrielle, beta, ego-booster, and new friend extraordinaire. Originally posted 11-10-04.

~*~*~*~*~  
Six months, and he’s still not sure how it happened or if it was going to last. Were they just each other’s port in the storm of life on the Hellmouth until something better came along? He didn’t think so. He had a feeling this was the real thing, but with his lover’s mercurial moods and temper, things could change at the drop of a hat. As Xander watched Spike sleep he let his mind wander back to the beginning of this strange, and inexplicably right, journey.

Buffy was dead and Anya had fled Sunnydale once again. Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles had gone to England for some much needed relaxation and time to heal. That, and Giles was working on the Watcher’s Council to get Faith out of prison so Sunnydale would have a Slayer again. That had left Xander and Spike to watch over the Hellmouth. After a particularly eventful patrol, the pair had wound up at Xander’s apartment, tending the minor wounds received, and commiserating over alcohol. They sprawled out next to each other on the couch trading stories.

Xander, in a rare moment of candor, told Spike about the time Larry had mistakenly believed he was gay in high school. Spike had just raised his scarred eyebrow in question, then quietly asked, “How do you know you’re not?”

Not quite drunk, but too buzzed to really take offense at the question, Xander thought about his answer. Finally he said, “Aside from the occasional lusty thought while watching Angel or you fight, I’ve never swung that way.” He blinked. “I just admitted that out loud, didn’t I?”

Spike smirked slightly. “That you did, pet.” Ignoring the part of the comment that mentioned his sire, Spike focused on the rest. “You’ve had lusty thoughts about me?”

Xander rolled his head on the back of the couch and met Spike’s curious blue eyes. Since he’d already admitted it, he decided to be honest. “You’re pure poetry to watch in battle. I don’t know if it’s ‘cause you’re a vamp or what, but the way you move…yeah, I’ve wondered if you had the same grace in bed.”

Spike hadn’t really seemed all that surprised at the admission. And instead of the ridicule and scorn Xander half expected, the blond had trailed a hand over the side of his face and shifted his position on the couch, bringing himself closer to him. “Would you like to find out?”

Spike had brushed his lips lightly over Xander’s then pulled back and waited. The ball was clearly in the brunet’s court. Xander searched Spike’s eyes. He couldn’t place all of the emotions, but he did know that this wasn’t a game. Making his decision, Xander wrapped a hand around the back of Spike’s head and pulled him closer. Their lips met more firmly this time and Xander pondered the differences between kissing a man and kissing a woman. Spike’s lips were soft, but firm, the pressure more insistent. He started slightly at the feel of Spike’s cool tongue tracing the seam of his lips. Parting them, Spike slipped his tongue into Xander’s mouth and the two began a lazy battle for control of the kiss.

As they learned each other’s mouths, their hands were not idle. As the hand holding Spike to him played with the short hairs at the nape of his neck, Xander’s other hand slipped under Spike’s t-shirt and started mapping the cool flesh. Now this was very different from a woman. Where Anya had been all soft curves and valleys, Spike was hard planes and angles. His flesh was like yielding marble, cool and resilient, and quite possibly addicting.

Spike was busy unbuttoning Xander’s shirt and as he pulled back to let the younger man breathe, he started nipping and kissing his way along his jaw and down his neck. Xander’s breath hitched when he felt Spike pause at his jugular, but he soon forgot his worries when the vampire sucked lightly at the flesh before moving on down his chest.

Xander’s head fell back against the couch and he moaned softly when Spike licked, then sucked, at one of his nipples. The vampire changed his position, sliding off the couch to kneel on the floor between Xander’s spread legs. Xander buried his hands in Spike’s hair and held on as the vampire did what he wanted with his body. He had another moment’s hesitation when Spike unbuckled his belt and lowered the zipper of his pants.

Spike must have noticed, because he looked up and met Xander’s passion-glazed brown eyes. “We don’t have to do this.”

Xander could see the effort it took for Spike to give him that out. His jaw was clenched and his striking blue eyes were tinged with the gold of his demon. Instead of answering verbally, he just lifted his hips and Spike took the hint, pulling Xander’s pants and boxers down, freeing his erection. Xander managed to toe off his shoes and Spike slid the boy’s clothes off.

Spike studied him for a moment before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth. Xander groaned harshly as he was enveloped in the cool recess and his fingers clenched convulsively on Spike’s scalp. As adventurous and demanding as Anya had been when it came to sex, she hadn’t like going down on him. There had been a distinct lack of enthusiasm on her part the few times she had lowered herself to commit the act. There was absolutely no comparison between the half-hearted attempts Anya had made and what Spike was doing to him.

As Spike swallowed him to the root and sucked hard, Xander cried out, “Christ, Spike!” The blond grasped Xander’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the couch. Then the vampire started to bob his head up and down as he snaked one hand between them to cup Xander’s balls. He trailed the fingers of his other hand lower and pressed against the little pucker he found there.

Xander’s hips bucked up at the contact and he moaned when Spike swallowed around him. When he felt the tip of Spike’s finger start to enter him he lost all control. Panting he said, “Spike…gonna…ungh…gonna come.” Spike just raised his eyes to Xander’s as he swallowed again and pushed his finger in further. Eyes locked on Spike, Xander gave a strangled shout as his orgasm ripped through him.

The vampire licked him clean as Xander slumped back against the couch. Spike kissed his way up Xander’s body until he reached his lips again. Tasting himself on Spike’s tongue made his cock twitch and Xander knew Spike had felt it. As Spike nibbled on his ear he whispered, “Wanna fuck you, pet. Wanna bury myself deep inside you.”

“Gods, yes.” The pair stumbled into his bedroom and fell in a tangled heap on his bed. Xander managed to get Spike naked and caught his breath at the sight before him. He was lean and hard, a statue come to life, his skin a luminous cream in the moonlight filtering in from the window. Without taking his eyes off of the vampire, he fumbled with the drawer in the bedside table. Finally locating the tube of lube, he dropped it on the bed and asked, “What do you want me to do?” Anal sex was one thing he and Anya had never played around with.

Spike stalked towards him and pushed him down on the bed. “Just lie back and try to relax, pet.” Xander did as he was bidden and Spike set about preparing him. The feel of Spike’s mouth on his cock had been incredible, but the feel of his tongue probing into him went beyond anything he’d ever felt.

He was relaxed enough that Spike’s slicked finger slid in easily. It was soon joined by a second then a third and Xander had to wonder why he’d never tried this before. When Spike hit his prostate, Xander arched off the bed. He could hear the smirk in Spike’s voice when he asked, “Liked that, did you?” Xander didn’t bother to answer. He moaned in disappointment when Spike removed his fingers. Xander opened his eyes when he felt Spike moving. The blond was now kneeling between his spread legs. Spike pushed his legs back towards his chest, and then he felt the broad head of Spike’s cock against his opening.

Eyes locked together, Spike pressed in. The burn was intense, but Xander craved it. Spike moaned as he seated himself fully. “So tight, so hot,” he murmured.

Xander lifted his hips a bit and Spike began to move. He leaned over Xander and kissed him harshly. With the change in angle, Spike’s thrusts now brushed over Xander’s prostate. Movements that had been smooth and fluid soon became erratic and jerky and Spike shifted into his demon.

Seeing the vampire lose control like that pushed Xander to the edge. He pulled Spike’s face to his throat and whispered, “Go ahead.” The sting of his fangs and the gentle suction as Spike drank his blood threw him over and he spilled his seed between their still writhing bodies.

The clenching of his internal muscles on Spike’s shaft signaled the vampire’s orgasm. He withdrew from Xander’s neck and threw his head back. “Fuck, Xander!” he cried as he emptied himself deep within. Spike collapsed on top of Xander for a moment and gently licked at the seeping wounds on his neck to close them. Xander could feel a rumbling emanating from Spike’s chest and couldn’t help the goofy grin that spread on his face. He’d made The Big Bad purr like an oversized housecat.

And that had been the beginning of their, for lack of a better word, relationship. After that night, a routine was established. Xander would go to work during the day, then they would sometimes go to the Bronze and play pool or sit in Xander’s apartment and watch movies at night, go out on patrol, and then come back and shag like minks. After the first month, Spike had moved his few belongings in and not a word was said about it.

That was the thing that sometimes, like now, bothered Xander. Since that first night, they hadn’t really talked. He wasn’t much for sharing his feelings, but he wanted to know where they stood. Willow, Tara, Dawn, and Giles were returning tomorrow. Faith would be joining them soon as well. And Xander had no idea if he and Spike were going to go public.

Lying down beside the sleeping vampire, Xander smiled softly as Spike curled around him. He gently stroked his back and that purr he’d gotten used to hearing every night started up again. His earlier thought came back to him. Were they a port in the storm to each other? As sleep claimed him, he thought with a small smile, no, it wasn’t just any port in the storm; it was more like coming home.

-30-


End file.
